The disclosure relates to an electromagnetically actuatable valve, in particular a pressure regulating valve of a vehicle brake system with traction control. The design construction of such valves is disclosed, for example, by DE 10 2010 002 469 A1 or DE 10 2011 079 339 A1. These valves comprise a seat body, which in addition to a valve seat forms at least one fluid-ducting inlet port and a fluid-discharging outlet port. In order to prevent a hydraulic short-circuit between these ports when the valve seat is closed, a shut-off element is provided. In the state of the art cited, the shut-off elements used take the form of metal balls, which are pressed into a rising bore downstream of the point where the inlet port enters this rising bore. Metal balls are needed in large quantities, for rolling bearings, for example, and are therefore particularly cost-effective and available on the market in the required quantities and dimensions.
The valve seat of these valves is controlled by a closing element. Here the incident flow against this closing element occurs endways through the valve seat. To a large extent this incident flow occurs centrally, so that the fluid flows uniformly or symmetrically past the circumferential surface of the closing element. Tests have shown that oscillations are thereby induced in the closing element in a radial direction, that is transversely to the longitudinal axis of the valve. A disadvantage of these radial oscillations is that they make pressure control through electronic activation of such a valve in a hydraulic system more difficult. That is to say the radial oscillations have a negative influence on a pressure adjustment accuracy of the valve.
The aim of the disclosure is to damp these radial oscillations of the closing element through simple design measures that can be cost-effectively implemented on the valve, and indirectly also to improve the pressure adjustment characteristics of a hydraulic system fitted with such a valve.